bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Damian ps/@comment-29856581-20190922191504/@comment-35651369-20191203222902
Hollow Knight jest personifikacją porannej mnie.* Ale nie martw się, będziesz jeszcze miał okazję zawalczyć z jego poranną wersją po wypiciu kawy... (cieszy się z tego, że jest taka confusing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i że kawa to moja strawa) Moje pierwsze zakończenie to Kiedy Masz z Rodzeństwem Jeden Pokój,** bo stwierdziłam, że będę takim super cwaniaczkiem i nie trzasnę Uosobienia Mojego Portfela*** Wymarzonym Paznokciem, bo po co, lepiej poczekać i sprawdzić, co się stanie, gdy się tego nie zrobi, będę taka super mądra i tym niekonwencjonalnym sposobem na pewno zdobędę super uber tajne zakończenie, bo przecież Jutro Pięć Sprawdzianów**** to na pewno najprostsze, najoczywistsze, podstawowe zakończenie, po którym w mich oczodołach znikąd zmaterializowały się cebule. I tak Pantheony dają dwa kolejne zakończenia, ale są one do siebie meeega bardzo podobne, coś tak The Hollow Knight i Sealed Siblings, tylko, że bardziej. Jest jeszcze jedno, dodatkowe zakończenie, która pojawia się równocześnie z innymi zakończeniami. Bardziej w formie żartu, bym powiedziała. Co do Uśpionych... po „pokonaniu” Herrah można spotkać tam naszą Big Sister, która zwyczajnie mówi, kto jest jej matką, lub jakimś cudem domyślić się tego na podstawie drobnych wskazówek, które dają nam niektóre postacie. Zawsze mnie zastanowiło, czemu nazywa się Szerszeń, skoro DO JASNEJ CIASNEJ CO MA SZERSZEŃ DO PAJĄKÓW?! Ale potem wyczytałam, że w pierwotnym zamierzeniu Krawcowa miała być „Córką Trzech Królowych”: urodzona przez Herrah, Wychowana przez Pietruszkę,***** i trenowana przez Maję.****** Szerszenie trochę mi się kojarzą z pszczołami, więc w sumie robiłoby to nawet sens, gdyby tylko nie to, że jakim prawem imię nadała jej dopiero nauczycielka? Chyba, że ma kilka imion... co z tego, że nawet nie wiadomo, czy ten koncept nadal jest kanoniczny... wierzę, że tak... Nie rozumiem czemu niektórych boli to, że podobieństwo Szerszenia do Herrah ogranicza się tylko do koloru kończyn i kształtu rogów, i robią z tego mega dramę że to zbrodnia wobec biologii iw ogóle jakiejkolwiek logiki, bo co z tego, ŻE WIĘKSZOSĆ CECH WYGLĄDU ODZIEDZICZYŁA PO OJCU, nie, bo przecież jak Tańcowałą Igła z Nitką******* nie będzie mniejszą kopią Herrah to nie mogą być ze sobą w żaden sposób spokrewnione, bo po co komu geny od obojga rodziców. Po co. Ehkem. Przepraszam. Tak czy inaczej, pragnę zwrócić uwagę na to, ze czegokolwiek byśmy nie mówili o naszej Big Sister, w żaden sposób nie można zaprzeczyć, że pokazała nam, co znaczy PRWADZWIWY PRZESZYWUJĄCY BÓL GŁOWY.******** Tak... to się pośmialiśmy... przejdźmy do kolejnych mnie na lekcji matematyki.********* Monomon jest bardzo fajna, bo jak próbowałam przydzielić kwestie dialogowe Uśpionych to dzięki temu, że była za zniszczeniem pieczęci z nią jako jedyną nie miałam przy tym problemu. Fan Fakt: to ona jest autorką fragmentu Elegii do Świętego Gniazda,********** który pojawiał się na początku gry. Do dziś nie udało mi się rozszyfrować jej zapisów. Może po części dlatego, ze nawet nie próbowałam... no ale cóż. Ciesz się, że zmieniono poprzednie plany, bo wszyscy Stary Niedźwiedź Mocno Śpi*********** mieli wyglądać jak Lurien, tylko ze z maską Monomon. A co do Speed Run Boss... WATCHER KNIGHTS PŁOŃCIE W PIEKLE. Z White Defenderem można zwalczyć... chyba... kurczę... 6 razy? (to on jest autorem słów: A więc byli inni) Za każdym razem ma inny dialog, po ostatniej walce coś się pojawi, każda walka jest trochę trudniejsza od poprzedniej. Ale myślę że warto, szczególnie dla dialogu i „czegoś” które pojawiają się po ostatniej walce, tym bardziej, że mimo wszystko nie są one tak bardzo wymagające i wkurzające, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę Rozwal Wszystkie Radiantowe Wersje Bossów (nie mam rzycia) oraz Przejdź Wszystkie Pantheony z Wszystkimi Więzami i Bez Leczenia (nie mam rzycia x2) a także Zrób To Co Wcześniej Tylko Używając Jedynie Memów (nie mam rzycia x3) oraz TO COŚ WYMIENIONE WYŻEJ, nawet nie wiesz z jaką satysfakcją spuściłam na nich ten głupi żyrandol. A skoro jesteśmy przy Pantheonach... nie wiem skąd wytrzasnąłeś tą piętnastkę, jest ich tylko pięć. XD Kiedy czytam o Traitor Lordzie, pierwsze co mi przychodzi do głowy, to moja największa porażka teoriowa ever. Głupia przeszła ja... (łapie za patelnię i odwraca się, ale tylko po to żeby przypomnieć sobie, że... a no tak, jest w ogrodzie) uznała, że został uznany za zdrajcę przez to, że związał się z Z'emer, i z tego samego powodu jego córka została zabita, bo miała „nieczystą krew”. A moją głupią teorię jeszcze bardziej pogłębiał fakt, że była jedyną nie-władczynią, która wyróżniała się wyglądem spośród innych modliszek. Ma na twarzy (masce?) nietypowe dla modliszek plamy wyglądające jak łzy, ale jak wiemy „Robaki nie płaczą” no, chyba, że te przebarwienia to krew. Nie jestem pewna, ale z tego co pamiętam, to chyba krew modliszek była zielona... tak czy siak,jej płaszcz trochę przypomina ten należący do Z'emer... tak, 100% dowód na to, że jest jej matką... Ba, wymyśliłam sobie nawet, że ci, którzy poszli za zdrajcą, sprzeciwiali się agresji modliszek wobec wszystkiego, co nie jest modliszką, chcieli żyć z innymi rasami w zgodzie. Tak wiem, jestem super. Ale ze względu na smutną prawdę musiałam porzucić moje piękne rozkminy. Mam za to innego pomysła. Skoro u modliszek to żeńskie osobniki są „dominujące” czy motywacją zdrajcy mógłby być właśnie maskulizm? I tak, swoją teorię utworzyłam na podstawie tru lajfowych tajnik przyrody. Poza tym... są trzy władczynie... jeden władca... cztery trony... jeden najwyższy, po obu jego stronach dwa niższe, i z boku ten czwarty, rozwalony... założę się, że nawet przed rozwaleniem był najniższy. Moja teoria brzmi: Lord Modliszek miał po prostu dosyć dominacji swoich sióstr. Albo wyniósł się wraz z popierającymi go modliszkami i tam, na bardziej zakażonych ziemiach został zainfekowany, albo przyjął wraz z nimi infekcję, by stać się potężniejszym i wprowadzić nowy porządek, ale albo i tak przegrał i został wygnany albo infekcja zmusiła go do przeniesienia się z dala od niezainfekowanych. Tak wiem, moje teorie są bez sensu. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy napisać coś o Pięciu Wielkich Rycerzach, ale biorąc pod uwagę odgłosy oglądania... I z góry uprzedzam, że ponieważ jestem super, należę do garstki osób, które twierdzą, że Pędrak zabił Hegemola. Co do ojca tych larw... nie bez powodu pisałam tamtą ciekawostkę naukową, chciałam cię trochę naprowadzić na odpowiedź. Po tym... wydarzeniu... otrzymuje się osiągniecie o nazwie Metamorfoza, więc najprawdopodobniej jesteśmy świadkami przejścia larw w kolejne stadium. Ich ojciec nie jest kanibalem, on się dla nich poświęca. Zastanawia mnie tylko, jakim cudem dorosły osobnik wygląda dokładnie tak, jak larwy... tajniki przyrody x9999999. MYYYYLAAAAAA!!! Millibelle? Patrz: to samo co Watcher Knights. Nie chcę być wredna ale... przy filmiku Game Theory mocno się uśmiałam, bo, no cóż, jakby to powiedzieć... #teammossbag Możesz być z siebie dumny, bardzo zacnie poradziłeś sobie z rokminą pod tytułem: o co tu w ogłe biega. Jeżeli chodzi o zakończenia, duża część osób sądzi, że The Hollow Knight to jedno z najgorszych zakończeń, a Sealled Siblings jest tylko jeszcze gorsze. Zgodnie z tą teorią postać, którą porusza się gracz, także nie jest idealnie pusta, przez co po pewnym czasie infekcja tak czy siak i tak powraca, a jak sam zauważyłeś obecność Hornet sprawia, że dostanie się do świątyni jest praktycznie niemożliwe, a ona sama jest skazana na wieczny sen i wieczną samotność, ani żywa, ani martwa. No, chyba, że z jakiś powodów rycerz ją zabije. Wydaje mi się, że to, czy ktoś przeżyje po zniszczeniu źródła infekcji czy nie, jest głównie determinowane przez stopień zainfekowania, i ci zginą jedynie ci, u których infekcja spowodowała poważne uszkodzenia, ale no... to tylko moje przypuszczenia. Ale gdyby były prawdziwe, Myla by przeżyła. Też mam nadzieję, że Silksong w jakikolwiek sposób zasugeruje, co się stało po którymkolwiek z zakończeń, ale biorąc po uwagę to, że w Pieśni Jedwabiu Hornet zostanie uprowadzona do jakiegoś innego królestwa aka Pharloom... nie wiem... i tak, specjalnie nie piszę nic o Dzbanach i Cieniasach,************ bo boję się, że zaczęłabym jakąś przydługą teorię. A tak swoją drogą to podziwiam to, że choć Wielki Brat na Sterydach************* pojawia się tylko pod koniec, to i tak to moja ulubiona postać :P Hym... Trup Gilla, powiadzasz...************** próbowałeś gadać z Pożeraczem Nóg? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Patch of Paint...************** uważam, że zdecydowanie było warto, chociaż jak ktoś nie jest poszukiwaczem lore to rzeczywiście może się wkurzyć, że „wszystko na nic”. Nie wszędzie musi się dostawać jakieś przedmioty, ok? :P 1. Lol zastanawiam się o którego Drim Wariata**************** ci chodzi... czekaj, muszę wejść na... A CZEKAJ WIEM! ZIELONA PIŁA PLAŻOWA!***************** Dam se łeb uciąć, że ten Marmur***************** to Widłogonka siwica. Tylko, że ta jest famili-friendli i nie strzela kwasem mrówkowym. Też nie mam pomysłu na to, jak Pietrucha***** mogłaby się przemieszczać. Ale na pewno jakoś to robi, bo wiadomo, że nie zawsze siedziała w tych swoich ogrodach. Ślady jej obecności można znaleźć też w paru innych miejscach, np.: White Palace, Godhome, tablica w Kingdom's Edge, kiedyś pomnik w Forgotten Crossroads, wypowiedź Vespy, Świecącego Widelca,****************** Godseeker, która chyba mówi o niej najwięcej i pewnie gdzieś tam jeszcze ale nie pamiętam. Ale tak, jest o niej bardzo mało, to co wymieniłam to głównie jakieś pojedyncze zdania. Tak biorąc po uwagę to, że Marmu jest larwą motyla, trochę to smutne, że zginęła czekając na powrót Królowej, która obiecała, że nauczy ją latać... chociaż w sumie to cała ta gra jest trochę smutna. 2. Czekaj... chwila...jak to możliwe, skoro niektórzy wrogowie pojawiają się tylko w Godhome? (thinking face) Może skoro zostali dodani w DLC, to się nie liczą.. nw... 3. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 4. Po zabiciu powinien pojawić się tam, gdzie jest nasz cudowny kole... czekaj. (sprawdza coś na wiki) Cudowna koleżanka, która po znajomości udostępnia nam wjazd na chatę znaną jako Godhome. Chociaż pewnie już widziałeś. A jak go się nie zabije... HYM. Może po prostu spróbuj tego nie robić za drugim razem. I jeszcze takie pytanko o postaci, która ku mojemu zdziwieniu ani razu nie została przez ciebie wymieniona... co sądzisz o Zote? I tak, ja też uważam, że Hollow Knight to prawdziwa perełka i gwiazdeczka,***************** szkoda tylko że większość graczy jest przyzwyczajona do „prowadzenia za rączkę” i łatwo się poddaje :P Rozmów przy herbatce o pięknie przyrody ciąg dalszy: czy słyszałeś kiedyś o przywrach? Ślimaki jedzą... wiemy co... i razem z tym zjadają jaja przywry. Ta po wykluciu nie rozsadza ślimaka, a jedynie przemieszcza się bliżej czułek, które tajemniczo stają się większe, kolorowe, prążkowane i rytmicznie pulsujące. To wyrostki przywry. Co więcej, sprawia ona że ślimaki robią coś, czego normalnie nie robią pod żadnym pozorem, czyli udają się w najbardziej nasłonecznione, widoczne miejsca. Owadożerne ptaki, które przecież nie jedzą ślimaków, mylą czułki z gąsienicami i odgryzają je, a wewnątrz ich organizmów przywry mogą przybrać postać dorosłą i wytwarzać jaja... i cykl się powtarza! (bierze łyk herbaty) Przyroda jest taka fascynująca! * Nieśmieszny żart o poniedziałkach ** Nieśmieszny żart o pustce Rycerza Pustki *** Nieśmieszny żart z nazwy Sealled Siblings **** Nieśmieszny żart z nazwy Dream No More ***** Nieśmieszny żart o Białej Damie ****** Nieśmieszny żart o królowej Ulu i Pszczółce Mai, bo co z tego, że Vespa brzmi bardziej jak osa niż pszczoła. ******* Nieśmieszny żart o szyciu i igle w głowie Rycerza Pustki ******** Nieśmieszny żart o spaniu na lekcjach ********* Nieśmieszny żart o stary niedźwiedź mocno śpi ********** Nieśmieszny żart o Cieniach i Naczyniach *********** Nieśmieszny żart o Dużym Braciszku ************ Nieśmieszny żart o Paincie ************* Nieśmieszny żart o kaleczeniu języka ************** Nieśmieszny żart o Marmu *************** Nieśmieszny żart o Bladym Królu **************** Nieśmieszny żart o ilości gwiazdek